Just Wait
by christianbeskott
Summary: Clary's always been the nerd-scrawny, poor, and no fashion sense-meaning that she's always been teased by the king of the school. Jace Wayland. When her father gets a sudden mining contract in Cali, she's more than delighted to go. But she hasn't forgotton her vow, the vow she made when she left school. And now since she's sexy, hot, and rich, it'll be easy toying with Jace's mind.
1. Chapter 1

_I cringed as the mirror reflected my disheveled reflection. Noodles were tangled in my hair, tomato sauce on my face. _

_"What the hell did I do?" I asked myself, tears erasing some of the tomato sauce under my eyes. "Is it my fault that Jace Lightwood is a gigantic arse?" No reply._

_Looking at myself, I grabbed a paper towel and wiped it on my face. The sauce wasn't that noticeable now, I just had to get the noodles out. Picking them out one by one, I noticed that some sauce was on my sweater. Muttering angrily, I got a new paper towel to wipe it off. _

_"Curse Jace-and his little minions too." I yelled. A giggle came from a stall, a girl rushing out. Long black hair, big, black boots-Isabelle. Oh, God. She was going to tell him for sure, there was no doubt. I wondered what rumors he was going to spread today. A thought came to mind-Luke owned a big farm in California, across the country. If I moved there, Jace wouldn't be around to tease me. My daydream was cut short when my phone rang. I flipped it open, chewing my nail while doing so. _

_"Hello?" _

_"Clary? It's your mom. Luke's farm, you know all the mines that it has? Turns out, they're filled with jewels and gold-stuff like that! It's very precious, and we're going to move there. We just wanted to make sure it's good with you-if you don't want to go, you can stay here with Jonathan." I stopped, shocked._

_"Mother, are you kidding me? Of course I'll go! It's like my wish is coming true!" I squealed, jumping up and down. _

_"Okay then, get back to school. I'll pack up your stuff. We're leaving tomorrow." She hung up, leaving me breathless in the school bathroom. I adjusted my plaid skirt, sweater, and button-up shirt. _

_'Chin-up beautiful,' I thought, 'You can face anything. And when you get back, you'll have your turn, you'll have your revenge.'  
><em>

Two years in California have done me good. Blond highlights, tanned skin, bigger boobs... I'd probably look like a slut wannabe if it weren't for the clothes covering my body. But, now that I'm back, I'm ready for my revenge on Jace Lightwood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: There's some cursing (I curse quite a lot :) ) so, just warning you... Thanks for the sweet comments! love, Christian**

* * *

><p>Clary was on her motorcycle, talking to her mom on the phone.<p>

"I want you to be safe," She said, "and safe is not NYC. Clary, please come home."

"MUM. Sebastian is here with me; I'll be fine! I mean, a brother will look out for his sister, its common logic. I'll go over to his house after school." Clary replied, looking up to see if the light had turned green. It had.

She zoomed off, barely missing a red Porsche. The driver gave her the finger and Clary chuckled.

"Mum, I'm driving, and you know what they saw, no talking and no texting while driving. Bye!" Clary quickly hung up, grateful for the quick excuse she had come up with. As she drove into the school's parking lot, she looked at the familiar sign they had.

'The Institute of Higher Responsibilities' It read, as always. There was new graffiti on it, plus the occasional 'I love Jace.' As Clary parked, the red Porsche from before came up.

"Get that thing out, Red. You're motorcycle's in my spot" Clary glared at the blond in the front seat. She couldn't tell who it was, but once she figured it out, she would make his life a living hell.

"Why don't you fucking get out of that car and come fight me for the spot!" Clary snarled at him. The girl in the car giggled, her black hair swinging.

The blond boy came out and handed his sunglasses to the black-haired girl. Clary hid her gasp of surprise. Jace Lightwood, so the girl in the car must be Isabelle.

"Okay, I'll fight you." Jace smiled, his eyes twinkling.

"I forgot, that's what gets you hot and bothered. Girls holding weapons and fighting." Isabelle called from the car, getting a laugh from the crowd gathering.

As Jace walked forward, Clary punched his chin, than kicked him in the wotcher. Clary watched Jace writhe in pain as she smiled down at him.

"Guess it's my spot now." She adjusted her shirt, then walked into The Institute, aware of all the eyes on her. She didn't look back.

* * *

><p>Jace was stunned. Who the hell did that girl think she was? As he meekly slid back into his Porsche, Isabelle looked at him with disappointed eyes.<p>

"Prepare for hell at school. Do you wanna just ditch? Alec can make up an excuse for us." She pointed to the back of the car, where Alec was looking out the window intently.

"Nah, I wanna go fucking find out who the girl was. She's a fighter, we could use her on our team this year in the Trials. It's coming up soon; two months. We need to assemble a good team, remember? This year, we're going to have those holographs that seem real. At least that's what Valentine told me when I was sent to his office for kicking Simon's ass." Isabelle smiled fondly at him.

"So, we're going to have Jonathan, Alec, me, you, Seelie and that girl." Jace glared at Isabelle.

"C'mon Izzy, please just be nice to Kaelie-she's my girlfriend. Just... you know... pretend to like her? Seelie likes her, and you like Seelie... Give her a chance." Isabelle grumbled, but nodded. As they drove around the parking lot, looking for a spot, Isabelle spoke up.

"I just feel like she's a big weirdo, one that shouldn't be trusted." Jace smirked at Isabelle.

"That's the thing, Izzy. Here, at the Insitute, you don't know who to trust." He looked at Isabelle seriously. "So don't trust anyone."


	3. Chapter 3

"What the hell do you mean, 'Don't trust anyone'? When did _you_ get paranoid?" Isabelle asked Jace, her eyes searching his, looking for an answer to her question.

"Come on Izzy, just don't trust anyone." Jace's eyes darkened. "There are secrets in this school... Secrets that people would kill to learn. Last year, at the Trials, we didn't win, remember? A week later, Rowan-the team leader-ended up dead. I'd say that there's someone watching out for us-but if we don't know who that is, we have no protection, really. This protecter could turn on us any minute."

Isabelle shoved Jace and opened the car door. She got up, just as Jace yelled, "Fucking watch out for fucking strange people!" Isabelle spun around and flipped Jace off, a glare on her face.

"Well, then, I'll see you at lunch. Don't worry, I won't talk to anyone looking suspicious. I'll 'Fucking watch out'. To hell with you Jace Lightwood, I don't know why I put up with your crap." Isabelle lifted her purse from her seat, walking into the school building, where she was immediately surrounded by other girls. Jace grinned, getting out of the car. As he walked towards the school, a guy walked up to him.

"Yo Lightwood. Is it okay if I borrow your ride tomorrow? I have a date and I'd like to impress her." Jace stared at his peer, wondering why this person would even think that _the _Jace Lightwood would consider lending out his car.

"Sorry, I can't. I don't trust you."

* * *

><p>Clary walked towards her first class, ignoring the whistles and hoots she got as she passed the lockers.<p>

_Did I wear too-tight pants today? Should I have worn looser jeans?_ Clary was paranoid the whole walk to classroom 163. As she entered the room, heads swiveled to look at her. She blushed, and signaled for them to do whatever they were doing before she came in. When they didn't, Clary started yelling.

"Go fucking do what you were doing before, okay?" Heads flipped back, murmurs sounding all over the room.

"Bipolar much?" A girl giggled to her friend. Clary marched over to her, her face almost as red as her hair.

"I'll show you bipolar." She muttered under her breath as she pulled the girl's hair back. "If you wanna fucking mess with me, why don't you fucking bring it on?" The girl turned slowly, a look of rage on her face.

"I just got my hair straightened and dyed, and now a fucking munchkin is pulling at it? If you had taken my purse, this would be a different issue, but this? Hair, hair is PERSONAL. You are a-" Clary slapped her before she could continue her sentence.

"Girl, I don't know where you're from, but where I used to live, bring it on meant you fucking start getting worried that you're going to get your shit knocked out of you, not that you should rant about a crappy purse you have."

"I'll have you know that this is Prada! I bought it at the exclusive-" Another slap interrupted her.

"It's on. Seelie, hold my earrings." The blond took out her earrings and handed it to her friend before trying to slap Clary back. Clary punched, and ducked, her old street skills kicking in. They're fight was stopped by a hand pulling Clary out of the blondie's slapping area.

"I'm Mr. Wayland, and you are?" Clary snarled at him.

"I'm shut-the-fuck-up-and-get-the-hell-out-of-my-way."

"Ms. Shut-the-fuck-up-and-get-the-hell-out-of-my-way, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to send you to the office. Mr. Morgestan will deal with you." Clary found herself being pushed to the door, giggles coming from the room.

"Fuck you all!" She shouted, flipping them the finger before leaving the classroom.

As she left the room, she muttered profanities under her breath, cursing the blond and her friend-Seelie-under her breath.

"What kind of idiot name's their fucking kid Seelie?" Walking down the hallway, Clary bumped into someone.

"Oh? Who's this?" As Clary glared into the eyes of her bumper, she realized, with a shock, that this, again, was Jace Lightwood."

"I'm-going-to-take-your-parking-space-girl? How nice to meet you again! I'm Jace Light-" Clary cut him off.

"I fucking know who you are, you're a lame-ass blondie who hooks up with random girls. You're a rude, manipulitive idiot, one who runs the school. You take fun in teasing and bullying others."

"Well, why don't you take a cup of calm-the-fuck-down?" Clary glared at him, walking down to the office.

Jace turned around, a smirk coming to his face.

"Nice ass!" He called. Clary turned around, flipping him off.

"Asshat!" She screamed back.

* * *

><p>Clary sat in the office, growing more impatient by the second. Finally, she stood up.<p>

"Where the hell is this principal? I need to get to class!" The secretary glared at her.

"Well, Ms. Fairchild, what were you sent here for?"

"I don't know, the teacher just sent me here for no fucking reason." The secretary nodded as the door finally opened, showing an aging man with white hair.

"Ms. Fairchild, welcome to my office."

* * *

><p>GUYS SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR 11 DAYS...<p>

TODAY'S LOUIS TOMLINSON (1D)'S BIRTHDAY! OMG IM SO HAPPY.

I warned you, I curse like a sailor...

Hope you guys like this long chapter!


End file.
